Dylan and Emma
Overview Season 1 Dylan and Emma first met when he opened the door to her when she showed up at the Bates residence to work on her English project with Norman. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) Season 2 After Dylan learned that Caleb was his biological father, he went out drinking and the following morning, Emma found him passed out in his truck outside the motel. With Norman's help, she took him to one of the motel rooms to recover. (Check-Out) After Norman was arrested in connection with Jimmy Brennan's death, Dylan met with Emma who filled him in on what was happening, saying it was an accident. Dylan said it was no big deal and when he asked what he was supposed to do, Emma said he could be there for Norman. Dylan said Norman and Norma only cared about each other and that Norman had to figure everything out on his own. Emma stalked off saying she wished she had a mother and a brother she could treat like shit. (Presumed Innocent) Season 3 After a delivery of marijuana plants for Dylan arrived at the motel, Emma decided to deliver them in person to Dylan up at his farm. She saw Gunner and met Caleb, who Dylan introduced as his uncle (even though Norman had told her Caleb was Dylan's biological father). She promised that she wouldn't say anything to Norma or Norman about Caleb being there. (Persuasion) When Dylan came clean to Norma about Caleb staying at the farm, she stormed out of the house, leaving Norman in his care. Emma later called up to the house and Dylan told her what had happened. She offered to stay and a concerned Dylan asked if she would be okay considering her condition, but she reassured him she would be fine. At 2:12am, they found Norman in the basement in a trance and Emma asked what they should do. Dylan said that it had happened before and they had to wait it out. They later followed Norman back upstairs and Emma suggested putting him to bed in Norma's room. She was then overcome with a coughing fit and Dylan asked how he could help. She lay on the bathroom floor and told him to pat her on the chest to move the phlegm. She then coughed it up and reassured Dylan that being with the family meant everything to her. She left to go home at 7:15am after hoping a sleeping Norman had a good night and Dylan thanked her for her help. (Norma Louise) The following morning, as Emma was working in the motel office, Dylan called by to thank her for helping him the previous night and asked if she would like to go out for food that evening. He later called to the Decody taxidermy shop and learned from Will that Emma needed $20,000 to be moved up the transplant list for new lungs. Chick Hogan informed Caleb and Dylan of a job that would earn them $25,000 and Dylan wanted to accept it but Caleb refused. Dylan told him about Emma having cystic fibrosis and he wanted to get the money to give it to her. When Norma decided to have a family meal, Dylan invited Emma to join the family and they sat beside each other at the dinner table. (The Last Supper) While stopped at a gas station on the way across the border with Caleb, Dylan phoned Emma to check on her, jokingly asking if she was cured yet, and told her that he would be out of town for a few days. Emma decided to leave some brownies and flowers up at the farm for him. (The Pit) After Caleb beat Chick up for setting them up and told him to stay away from Dylan, Dylan returned to the cabin to find a battered Caleb sitting next to $50,000. Dylan brought the money to Will Decody and told him it was for Emma to be moved up the transplant list, but made him promise not to reveal where it came from. He went upstairs to check on Emma and found her asleep but she woke up. Emma revealed that she knew Caleb was his father and that Norman had told her but she wouldn't say anything. (Crazy) When Will got off the phone with the hospital and told Emma that a lung had been found, she wondered where he had got the money to move her up the transplant list, but he reassured her that everything would be fine. Emma later left the house on her own and a worried Will phoned Dylan to tell him the news about Emma's name being moved up the transplant list and that she was missing. Dylan offered to look for her and found her up at the farm. She expressed her worries about the possibility of the operation being a failure and said she didn't want to be poked and prodded for the rest of her life. He told her that she was the bravest person he knew and they kissed. (Unconscious) Season 4 Dylan waited at the hospital with Will Decody as they awaited news on Emma's condition. Dylan eventually visited Emma in her hospital room after her transplant. He told her that she looked "awesome", which caused her to smile. (A Danger to Himself and Others) Dylan was present with Will as Emma's tube was removed. After chatting with Will, Dylan decided to go and see Emma and told her he had to get back to the farm. She asked him if he was coming back and he asked if she wanted him to. She said she did and he gave her a kiss before leaving. (Goodnight, Mother) As they walked together in the grounds of the hospital, Dylan told Emma that he was considering giving up the weed business as he wanted to do something better with his life and said that he would be firing Gunner. ('Til Death Do You Part) Quotes Season 3 Dylan: "Hey, Emma" Emma: "Is everything okay? - Um - What happened?" Dylan: "I'm worried about Norman. Yeah, my mom found out that my uncle is staying at the farm. I told her. Norman was with me. He was trying to back me up. She, uh she totally wigged out on me on a on a whole new level. She's never left Norman before. Yeah" Emma: "What can I do to help? Do you want me to stay here with you? I can sleep on the couch" Dylan: "No, I don't want to ask you to do that" Emma: '''"You didn't. I offered. I've got some extra oxygen in the office. I'll run down and get it" ' '''Dylan:' "Emma, you sure? I mean, is is it okay for you to stay out overnight, breathing and all?" Emma: "I'll breathe here same as I'll breathe anywhere. You don't need to be alone with all of this" finding Norman in the basement in a fugue state Dylan: "Norman. Norman. Norman, talk to us. We're here for you. Norman." Emma: "I've never seen him like this" Dylan: "Norman" Emma: "What in the hell do we do?" Dylan: "I don't know" Emma: "Should we call an ambulance?" Dylan: "No. No, this has happened before. We we wait it out" Emma has a coughing fit Dylan: "You okay?" Emma: "I know. It's attractive. I know this sounds weird, but could you possibly bang on my chest? I've got all this crap in there that needs to get out. I know it's disgusting. My dad normally has the honors, but..." Dylan: "Yeah, of course. Tell me what to do" lies on the bathroom floor Emma: "Okay. Cup your hands and then pound on my chest like this" gently pats her chest Dylan: "Sorry" Emma: "You've got to do it harder. You've got to knock all the stuff off the walls in my lungs" Dylan: "I-I don't I don't want to hurt you" Emma: "You won't. I'm tougher than I look" Dylan: "Okay. Sorry" Emma: "It's okay. All right. You've got to do it harder. pats her chest harder "That's better" coughs up phlegm Emma: "Sorry. There's - phlegm on the floor. I'll clean it up" Dylan: "No, Emma, please. It's fine. I never should've let you come here tonight. I didn't... I didn't realize..." Emma: "Don't say that. I wanted to. You have no idea how much this family means to me how much I want to be a part of it, but but never am" Dylan: "Yeah, I understand" phones Emma to check on her Emma: "Hello, Dylan" Dylan: "Hello, Emma" Emma: "I like how we're being all formal with each other now" Dylan: "Uh Yeah, look, I just I wanted to to call and check on you and see how you're feeling. Are you cured? Emma: "Yeah, totally. No more CF. I'm... I'm okay. I'm actually at the motel today. My dad says I can work a few hours here and there" Dylan: "That's good" Emma: "Yeah, because I'm... I'm sure nothing is more fun than than working in that office, so. Oh, will you be home later?" Dylan: "Actually, that's why I was calling. I'm gonna be on the road for a few days, so I-I'm I'm doing delivery to make some extra money" Emma: "Oh. What do you need the money for? The farm?" Dylan: "Yeah. Yeah, it's, uh It's expensive, you know, building the barn and and stuff, so" Emma: "It sure is a beautiful little spot, Dylan" Dylan: "Yeah, it is. Anyways, um, I, uh I just I wanted to call and tell you that, and, um let you know that if you needed me for anything, well, I'm completely unavailable, so" Emma: "Oh, well, thank you for that. I'll be sure not to have an emergency while you're gone" Dylan: "Perfect" Emma: "Perfect. All right, take care of yourself, and um I'll see you in a few days" Dylan:' "Okay" Emma: "Safe travels" Dylan: "Thanks. Bye" Emma: "Hmm. Bye" Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship